In recent years, a semiconductor device that transmits and receives data using electromagnetic waves without contact has been developed. Such a semiconductor device is called an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, a transponder and the like. Most semiconductor devices currently in practical use have circuits each using a semiconductor substrate (also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) and an antenna. The IC chip is incorporated with a memory and a control circuit.